


"Everyone Needs to Stop Flirting With Her Because She's Taken"

by AwkwardGayGirlFeels



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Cheering Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, Self Confidence Issues, Shopping Malls, Some Humor, What Was I Thinking?, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardGayGirlFeels/pseuds/AwkwardGayGirlFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jillian Holtzmann once enjoyed attracting basically every woman to ever look at her, but now that she's with Erin, the constant flirting causes upset and hurt in their relationship that neither of them wants or thinks they can control.</p><p>A fic in which women flirt with Holtz, Erin has lots of emotions, and the squad tries to help solve everything. </p><p> </p><p>(THERE ARE NO ISSUES BETWEEN HOLTZ AND ERIN I PROMISE, ITS JUST ISSUES WITH OTHER PEOPLE)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. GhostBUSTers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dears! Thank you so much for stopping by to read my fic :) This whole thing is a big ol' jumble of crazy and at certain points, I kept getting stuck on what to write so I kept putting random crap in to fill holes. I don't know what most of this is and I'm sorry that it's probably really weird and terrible.
> 
> However, if you continue to read, please enjoy and have a great day <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin and Holtz go to Victoria's Secret, much to Holtzmann's dismay, and she has to deal with an issue that's very prevalent in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! This is an idea that I ran with and this was what happened. Please enjoy my crappy puns and Erin's emotions. It's kinda funny? Idk

“Erin, I’m not going to wear that,” Holtzmann said, raising an eyebrow at the physicist. 

 

“Why not? You have amazing boobs. It’ll look great on you,” Erin quietly said, cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

 

“Those are very true words, but I’m pretty killer looking already, if you hadn’t noticed. But I know you have.” Holtz winked and grinned widely when she saw Erin’s cheeks redden even more.

 

Erin cleared her throat and tried to regain her composure. “I have noticed. It would just be used for accentuation purposes.”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Jillian, come on!” Erin threw down the lacy, black bra she was holding in frustration and sighed. She and Holtz had been in Victoria’s Secret for 30 minutes already. Erin had found some adorable bras that she loved (and Jillian had liked as well) and she wanted Jillian to get one too. Because she literally only had two bras. No joke. One was a sports bra that was kind of too small and the second one was old and falling apart. And Erin was always trying to drag her places to buy new ones. It was basically a miracle that Jillian had agreed to accompany Erin to the mall today.

 

“Jillian, why don’t you just get another sports bra?”

 

“Because I have one already. I don’t need another. I also don’t wear bras too often anyway, so I think it’s a waste of money.”

 

“What about a strapless bra? I know you don’t have any.”

 

Holtzmann laughed loudly and leaned back against one of the store walls, placing her hands behind her neck. “Erin, I don’t think you’d ever catch me in anything strapless. Alive or dead. Annnnd on that note, can we go buy your things now? I’m working on a proton sniper rifle and surprise surprise, it’s unstable and if we don’t hurry back it could level the entire building.”

 

Erin rolled her eyes and muttered something about how Jillian shouldn’t start dangerous projects if she’s going to be leaving the building soon, which caused Jillian to grin again and give Erin a salute. Leaving Erin to look at a purple bra for herself, Holtzy began casually wandering through the store, pretending to be interested in the lingerie. 

 

“You’d look incredible in this one,” a voice said, causing Holtz to halt her steps and turn around. A young woman stood a couple of feet away from her, one hand on her hip, the other hand extending a bra patterned with ghosts towards Holtzmann. The woman’s dark hair fell to her waist, and her bright green eyes contrasted beautifully with her dark skin. She wore a floral dress and a pair of heeled boots and spoke with a soft English accent. She couldn’t have been more than 22 or 23.

 

‘“...ann?”

 

Holtz snapped out of her thoughts. “Uh, I believe I accidentally turned my ears off just then. What did ya say?”

 

The girl laughed lightly, tossing her hair behind her. “I asked if you were Jillian Holtzmann, the incredible engineer and Ghostbuster?” she asked and- did she just wink?

 

“Ah, yes, that is who I am,” Holtz answered, disregarding the wink and bowing slightly. The other woman curtsied back and Holtzmann raised her eyebrows in surprise.

 

“What, a girl can’t be courteous anymore?” the girl jokingly asked. Holtz just started at her. “Anyways, what do you think of this bra?” The girl stepped closer to Holtzmann and handed it to her.

 

Holtz turned it over in her hands. “It’s fine, I like the pattern, I guess. But this piece of fabric is not worth my money considering I won’t wear it very often.”

 

The girl nodded and placed her hand on Holtzmann’s arm. “Mm. You get the pun, though, yes?”

 

Holtz looked at the girl’s hand incredulously and shook her head.

 

“You’re a Ghostbuster. Well, ghost- _ bust _ -er? Like your bust?”

 

A wide grin spread across Holtz’s face. She laughed and the girl laughed too, her voice tinkling like small bells. The two women fistbumped. 

 

“My name is Meadow, in case you wanted to address me. And, uh, you’re the most attractive woman I’ve seen all day,” Meadow said, winking again. “I’ll see you around, Doctor.” She saluted her two fingers to Holtz and quickly disappeared elsewhere in the store.

 

“I have a girlfriend!” Holtz called to her, but there was no answer. She sighed. She should’ve stopped Meadow the second that she winked the first time. She glanced down at the bra that was still in her hands. She did like it, shockingly. It was ironic and fun and Erin would be happy that she found one but...would it be weird to get it if it came from a girl who had flirted with her? She heard footsteps approaching and tried to look more relaxed.

 

“That’s cute, Jillian!” Erin exclaimed, coming up behind her and wrapping her arms around Jillian’s waist. “Where’d you find it?” She kissed Holtz’s cheek for a long while and squeezed her arms a little tighter around her waist.

 

Holtz knew Erin really liked public affection. She knew that Erin was scared that everyone thought she could never be loved by anyone, was scared that everyone thought she was weird and would always be alone. She knew it originated from the whole ‘Ghost Girl’ thing in her childhood, and she knew Erin had never regained her self confidence. She knew Erin wanted the whole world to know that Jillian loved her and that she loved Jillian.

 

And when women would nervously giggle and say hi to Holtz on the streets, Erin would look down at the ground and her shoulders would droop. And once the women left, sometimes Holtz would see tears in Erin’s eyes. Because Erin sometimes thought she was going to lose her, thought that Jillian could do better.. And Holtzy carefully threw away the love letters she received each day in the mail and deleted all the texts she kept getting from random women because she didn’t want Erin to feel that way. Because Erin was the best damn thing in the universe and she deserved to feel unconditionally loved every moment of her life. 

 

Holtzmann wouldn’t tell Erin about Meadow. It wasn’t at all important and why would she purposefully upset Erin? 

 

“Jill, where’d you find it?” Erin asked again, laughing a little.

 

“Oh, right. It was just on the display over there,” Holtz said, clearing her mind and vaguely gesturing somewhere.

 

“Okay. Is that the size you need?” Erin asked and Holtzmann winked at her.

 

“You just wanna figure out exactly how big my boobs are, Gilbert.” 

 

Erin’s blush spread all the way to her collarbone this time, but she smiled and kissed Jillian’s nose.  

 

“To be honest, Erin, I haven’t got a clue. I haven’t bought a bra in so long that I don’t remember.” She grinned.

 

“Well, I guess we can get you fitted. Come on.” 

 

“I don’t want to. Proton sniper rifle, remember?”

 

“I’ll buy you pizza.”

 

“Which way to the fitting rooms?”

 

…

 

The pair began to exit the store a little while later, bags slung over their arms. Holtzmann did get fitted and when she told Erin what her correct bra size was, Erin had giggled and blushed and was unable to keep her eyes from staring at her girlfriend’s chest, who thought the whole situation was hilarious. But, they had both successfully found bras. Mission accomplished.

 

“Bye, Jillian,” a voice called, as the pair entered the main area of the mall again .Holtz whipped her head to the side. No one ever used her first name except Erin. Holtz’s eyes searched and then met Meadow’s green ones from inside the store. Meadow smiled, winked, and disappeared once more.  Holtzmann nervously glanced at Erin, but she appeared not to have noticed anything. Erin had appeared not to have noticed anything. Holtz sighed in relief and kissed Erin’s hand.  Women literally just needed to leave her alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter, I would love you to keep reading! It just gets weirder, I promise! I love you thank you for reading and appreciating my brain children (my fics)
> 
> Also, Meadow is a real person. She is a very dear friend and she is basically exactly like that in real life and she is also currently unaware that she is in this. But that's okay.


	2. Six Inch Screws, (Unwanted) Sexual Advances, and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin and Jillian encounter some more flirty people and it's kind of a crappy day for both of them. Holtzy and the rest of the squad try to figure out how to fix the flirting issue and Kevin ends up having a great idea .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically three mini chapters that were too short to make individual things so here ya go. Ask not 'why have you written this weirdness?' but ask 'what are you, you weird piece of trash?' However, I will not be able to give you an answer. 
> 
> I wrote this when I couldn't sleep so it was about 3 am and yeah. Enjoy (if you can lmao)

After rushing back to the fire station and discovering that the proton sniper rifle had _not_ decimated the entire building, Holtz had worked on stabilizing it for a few hours (which consisted of very loud hammering noises), created a list of items she needed to help improve it, and now she and Erin were at a hardware store in the same mall from earlier that day, looking at shelves upon shelves of different size screws.

 

“Alrighty, I definitely need 4 six inch screws for the scope. Mine were way too short and didn’t properly interact with the metals I was using. I'll make Abby test it again and the kickback could possibly be reduced with an-”

 

Erin interrupted by placing a hand on Holtzmann’s shoulder and jerking her head ever so slightly to one of the aisles to their right. Holtz took off her glasses, letting them hang off of her right ear and turned to look, and she noticed a group of five teenage girls who were giggling and looking at her.

 

“Somethin’ up, buttercups?” she called to the girls, receiving more giggles in reply.

 

One of the girls stepped towards the couple. She had incredibly long, curled blonde hair and shocking blue eyes. Her face was perfectly made up and she wore a white lace romper. “Um...you’re one of the Ghostbusters, right? You’re the really gay one?”

 

Holtz could tell that all five of the girls were queer, so she gave her salute and smiled. “In the flesh. And this is Erin. She’s the really bi one.”

 

The girls giggled again and Erin said hello.

 

“Um, could I possibly take a selfie with you, Dr. Holtzmann? Just you?” the blonde one asked.

 

Holtz looked at Erin, whose smile had fallen and was now pretending to inspect the screws on the shelves, then back at the girls. “I guess?” she said, shrugging. She felt bad for Erin, but they were just teenagers. She couldn't really say no to children.

 

The five girls squeezed close to Holtzmann and each one found a way to place a hand somewhere on her. Right before the blonde girl took the photo, she swooped in and gave Holtz a kiss on the cheek.

 

Before Holtz could react, the photo was already taken, the girls were giggling again, and they started waving and walking off. The blonde girl stayed back a few seconds and she quickly handed Holtz a piece of paper. There was a phone number scrawled on it and the name ‘Rose’ was written above it.

 

“I’ll be 21 in two years. Maybe you could take me on a date then. Call me!” She smiled and blew the engineer a kiss, then skipped off with her friends. Holtz just stared, slightly horrified and slightly amused, tugging on her ScrewU necklace.

 

She walked over to Erin, who glanced at her, then turned back to the shelf. “You might want to wash that off, Jillian!” Erin blurted out quickly, pointing at Jillian’s cheek. Holtz reached her hand up to her face and back down, noting the pink lipstick that was now on her fingertips. Rose’s lipstick.

 

“Erin, I’m sorry. I really am. I don't ask for it to happen and I don't want it to. I can serenade you with a DeBarge song to tell you how sorry I am, if you'd enjoy that,” she said gently, using her sleeve to wipe the rest of the lipstick off her face.

 

Erin nodded. “It’s okay. And please, I will pass on that serenading,” she whispered, kissing Jillian quickly. “Now what screws do you need again?”

 

“You’re okay? Be honest.”

 

“They’re teenagers, Jillian. I kind of hated it, but it’s not like they’re going to do anything. And you're not going to call her, I'm assuming. And it’s not your fault. So am I okay? I don’t know. But we’re okay.”

 

“Okay. I love you. And six inch! Six inch screws!”

 

***

 

“...so...you’re hot as hell.”

 

Holtz set down her beer and looked up at her waitress, giving her a disdainful look. She and Erin were out to eat at one of Erin’s favorite restaurants and Erin was in the bathroom right now. And of course, there had to be yet another person to possibly make Erin feel bad.

 

“And I’d love to spend some time getting to know you,” the waitress continued, twisting a strand of blue hair around her finger. Her nametag showed that her name was Lara.

 

“Stop,” Holtz responded, face void of emotion. Holtz wasn’t  _very_ direct with people when it came to her more negative emotions, she tried to be fun and lighthearted, hell, she _was_ fun and lighthearted, but she needed to stop letting these women think it was okay to keep flirting with her.

 

“Damn, that’s hot,” Lara said, biting her lip and smiling.

 

Right at that moment, Erin came back from the bathroom and slipped into the booth across from Jillian. “Sorry, I just need a few minutes to decide what I’m getting,” she said, smiling at the waitress.

 

“No problem,” she responded, then turned back to Holtzmann. “This your sister, hot stuff?” she asked, smirking.

 

Erin slammed her fist down on the table and stood up, eyes of everyone in the restaurant on her. “Stop! Just stop!” Erin yelled, staring at the waitress. “We’re together! _I’m_ her girlfriend! Me! Erin Gilbert! Everyone needs to stop flirting with her because she’s taken! And we’re leaving now.” Her voice began fading, humiliation and unhappiness slowly creeping into her face. Jillian stared, wide eyed, then quickly stood up, leaned across the table and kissed Erin.

 

“I never knew how dominant you could be, Erin,” she joked, causing Erin to giggle a little. “C’mon. Let’s get away from all the assholes and go explore this side of you some more.” The customers, now bored, turned away from the two women and resumed their own conversations, and Lara uncomfortably hurried away to deal with another table.

 

The couple left the restaurant, after not paying for their beers and receiving dirty looks from their waitress the entire time and they decided to head back to HQ instead of going straight back to their apartment. Holtz kept joking with Erin on the walk to their car as well as the car ride back to the fire station, trying to keep her spirits up, trying to keep her from thinking about the day’s events. She did some improvised dancing, sang in different accents, told some terrible jokes, she pulled out everything in her repertoire. Erin was laughing lightly, but in the silences that occurred, her face would fall and she’d take deep, shuddering breaths. Holtz knew she had to do something.

 

***

 

That night at the firehouse, Erin was still upset. Not at Jillian, but she’d still wanted to be alone with her thoughts. She was upstairs in one of the bedrooms on the third floor with the door locked. She'd taken a tub of ice cream and some of the work she had been doing earlier in the week, and everyone knew not to disturb her.

 

Holtz, Patty, Abby, and Kevin were sitting on the floor by the couch in a circle, trying to figure out how to both cheer Erin up and attempt to stop all the flirting. Kevin was also finger painting on a piece of paper, but he had somehow gotten paint all over Holtzmann's hair and pants and she was halfheartedly attempting to get it out.

 

“I mean, she needs to understand that women are going to flirt with you no matter what, Holtz. You're basically the gayest gay. And I get why it upsets her, I really do, but I don’t know how to stop it,” Abby said, taking off her glasses and rubbing her eyes.

 

“Yeah, that’s true. Maybe she just needs confirmation, like that they should be together or somethin’. You know how she is,” Patty responded.

 

“Guys, I tell her all the time that I love her and we belong together and so do you guys, but that doesn’t seem to help,” Holtz said, leaning back against Patty’s arm and pulling a large chunk of pink paint off of herself

 

“Then someone you don’t know should say it,” Kevin said, smiling. 

 

Holtz looked at him and raised her eyebrows in surprise. “Kev, my darling Kev, that is a truly brilliant idea!” she exclaimed, patting his hand.

 

“Haha yeah! What if you went back to the mall and had people come up to you two and say how cute you are together?” Abby suggested.

 

“But how do we initiate those conversations?” Holtz asked.

 

“Man, make Jennifer do something about it. She’d know how to do it. And she basically has to do everything we want,” Patty said, eyes flashing with a little bit of smugness.

 

Holtzmann grinned. “Alright, why not? Abby, will you call her?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose, Lara, my beautiful friends, I am sorry I wrote you in as a giddy teenager and an obnoxiously, sexually aggressive waitress. I love you both very much.
> 
> To everyone else, thank you so much for reading this (piece of crap) fic and I appreciate and love you very much.


	3. You're Egg-cellent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin and Jillian head back to the mall to see the grand scheme in action. And they're all cute with their emotions. More terrible, terrible puns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this much, I really appreciate you a lot and I spent way too long on this entire piece please kill me :D

“Jillian, I don’t want to be at the mall again. It’s the third time we’ve been in two days!” Erin said, annoyed. She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

 

“I know, but I forgot to buy aluminum yesterday and I need it really bad,” Jillian lied.

 

Erin groaned loudly but stopped when she heard giggling from behind them. She quickly whirled around and saw another group of teenage girls, this group younger than the last, watching the couple. She started to turn away but the girls approached them.

 

“‘Scuse me, um, my friends and I just wanted to say that you two are like, so cute together. You’re literally relationship goals,” one of the girls said, smiling warmly at the two of them.

 

Erin looked shocked and then she blushed, smiling widely. “That is so sweet, girls. Thank you so much,” she said. Holtz smiled at them and thanked them as well.

 

“Yeah, like I love how you’re so different, but like, you just work, you know?” another girl added.

 

The girls chatted with Erin for a few moments about her clothes, her job, ghosts, stuff like that, and Jillian pulled out her phone to text Abby.

 

 _“Yo, what did Jenny do?”_ she typed.

 

Abby responded immediately. “ _First off, if she ever hears you call her that, she’ll kill you. She wrote to a bunch of tabloids and stuff and I don’t know all the details, but she got you guys put at the #1 spot on a lot of Top 10 Cutest Couples lists!”_

 

_“Seriously? That’s peachy keen. I bet she wasn’t happy to do it.”_

 

_“Lol, no she wasn’t, but I told her if she didn’t we’d ask for something bigger and more annoying so it’s all good.”_

 

_“Thanks, Abby. You’re the best.”_

 

Holtz put away her phone and smiled. Jennifer was good for some things, at least.

 

“Babe, let’s go get the aluminum,” Erin said. The girls had gone at this point, but Erin was practically glowing.

 

“Anything for you, Gilbert,” Jillian said, hugging Erin.

 

…

 

Over the course of the day, the pair was stopped by tons of different people and told what a great couple they were. It didn’t matter where they were; in the grocery store, just coming back from a bust, basically anywhere they went to run errands that day, there were people who wanted to talk to them. Erin was basically giddy with happiness and Holtzmann was really happy too. More so because Erin was happy than any other reason. But still, she did enjoy the praise a little.

 

Some of the people mentioned the specific Cutest Couples List they had seen and would pull out their phones to show Erin and Holtz, which would cause Erin to freak out with excitement. Apparently, they were literally everywhere. Even some celebrities were talking about them.

 

They had both gained a ton of new social media followers, people were drawing pictures of them, it was basically the 15 minutes of fame that everyone dreamed about.

 

Some people asked to take pictures, some people wanted stuff signed, and one girl even told them that they were inspiring her to come out to her parents later that day. They also ran into Rose and the other teenagers from the day before and she’d profusely apologized for giving Holtz her number.

 

After a few hours, Erin and Jillian had successfully found some alone time, and they were sitting outside at the cafe across the street from the firehouse, drinking coffee. Erin leaned in close to Jillian’s ear. “Thank you,” she whispered.

 

“For what?” Holtz asked her out loud.

 

“For being your wonderful self. For everything that you do for me each day. For whatever you did today because I know you had something to do with all of this attention we’ve been getting. It really means so much to me that you actually care about my self confidence issues and about my feelings and emotions. You’re truly the most caring person I know. You’re my everything.” She smiled lovingly at Jillian, and then her eyes quickly widened and she let her mouth hang open. “Jillian Holtzmann, are you crying in public?”

 

Jillian sniffed. “Nope. No. No. I’m not crying, I’m just imitating a water fountain,” she said, wiping at her eyes.

 

Erin laughed and squeezed Holtz’s arm. “Uh-huh.”

 

Jillian chuckled a little through her tears. “Erin, thank _you_ for being _your_ wonderful self. And for all the sweet little gestures you do.  And for putting up with my crazy. ”

 

“Oh, it’s such a struggle, believe me,” Erin joked, earning herself a light arm punch. “Also, you don’t need to really carefully throw away the letters you get in the mail. I know you do it. I’ve seen you sneak them up into the trashcan in your lab. You can just be normal about it now. Honestly, I think all the flirting from random women won’t bother me anymore. I don’t think it really should’ve in the first place,” she said, receiving a surprised look from her girlfriend.

 

“Actually? And how’d you know what kinds of letters they were?”

 

“Yes. Actually. And if someone does start to flirt with you, I won’t just stand there and hear it. I’ll say ‘Hey, I’m her girlfriend!’ or something like that. I should’ve before. And I’m a smart lady. I just figured out that they were love letters.”

 

“You are abso-cutely a smart lady.”

 

“Very punny. Just do keep deleting the texts you get because it’s creepy that random people find out your phone number and I don’t like that,” Erin said seriously, to which Holtz nodded in agreement.

 

“I’m proud of you, Erin. You’re egg-cellent...speaking of which, I really want eggs right now. Wanna head back and make some?”

 

Erin took Jillian’s glasses off of her eyes and placed them on her own face. “You hatched that plan so quickly,” she said, elbowing Holtz and laughing.

 

“It was so egg-citing, wasn’t it?”

 

“That’s egg-sactly what I was thinking!”

 

“You’re cracking me up.”

 

“That’s….ugh, I can’t think of any more egg puns. You win,” Erin said, laughing loudly.

 

“Haha yes! Holtzmann-1, Gilbert-0!”

 

“Alright, alright, let’s go make some eggs now.”

 

“That sounds egg-ceptional, Erin. I’ll race ya!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so, so much for reading this. It makes me so happy to write for you, even if my works are really weird! I hope you enjoyed this and if you have any ideas for me, feel free to leave me a comment or send me a Tumblr message (my url is banal-abelas-banal-vhenan)
> 
> I have two completed fics that I just need to type, edit, and post, and I have tons of ideas that may or may not be posted. Also, I sadly have to resume my classes soon (yay education -_-) and will not have as much time to write, but I will still try to write for you guys because I love it so much 
> 
> Lastly, I just really wanted to put some puns in there because Holtz loves puns a lot (boo-yah) and I'm the dad friend with crappy jokes so I couldn't resist. I love you all and have a great weekend :)


End file.
